Barbara Thacks
Barbara Thacks is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's fangame. Profile Barbara used to be a thief, the best one in Townville, but some time later she gave up on stealing and left the city. However, she returned shortly after to lead another kind of life, without stealing anymore. Profiles known from cases: *She uses golden rings, her foot measure is 9, she drinks beer, smokes, can swim, plays tennis, uses cream rinse, is in contact with hair dye, uses makeup, uses car lubricant, handles guns, has straight hair, drinks curaçao, and uses wormwood. *She doesn't use Thayst wheels, have sewing skills, play poker, drink mineral water, have short hair, use flares and isn't right-handed. *During the events of End Of The Flight, she wore a scarf. *During the events of Yacht Lovers, she wore a tour badge and a watch. *During the events of Bloodstained Race, she wore sandals. *During the events of Into The Eagle's Trap, she wore orange clothes. Role in cases For a full list of Barbara's role in the series, see also Dr. Cyanide. Season 1: Townville *'Decease Behind The Trees, Case #3 in Townville:' The player interrogates Barbara for the first time during the murder investigation of Jacqueline Ramos after finding out she had bought Thayst wheels, which were an important piece of evidence in the case. She claimed that they weren't for her but for her boyfriend, Craig Mistem. She also revealed later that Jacqueline was a lawyer who had tried to sue her many times for her thefts but failed. After arresting the real killer, Roger Andrews, the team found out she had also stolen something from his garage and went to arrest her. However, they did not have enough proof, so Barbara fooled the police once again and was left free. *Shoot, Carry, Hang, Case #6 in Townville: Albert Presto contacted the team because he had heard noises at Darren White's nightclub (Nightfun Club). The team investigated it and in fact they discovered that Barbara had tried to steal money from Darren White's bank account. They couldn't get enough proves that she was actually going to commit a crime so she couldn't be arrested that time either. *'Bullets Above, Case #7 in Townville:' The police was investigating Cecilia DiGiappo's murder and Gino Reina said that she had reported a theft. After reading the report, the team found out that the thief was Barbara Thacks. She was interrogated and said that she didn't know anything about the murder. Evan Day was positive about Barbara being the killer but the culprit turned out to be the land buyer Steve Zasts. The day after the trial, she asked the team to charge her all the fines she deserved for stealing and she'd leave Townville. The fines were charged to her and she left the city. It'd be discovered later that she'd gone to Blue Coasts to visit some relatives who told her about their feud with the Farren family, as well as a story about an ancestor of theirs who is supposed to have died at the Farrens' hands. This prompted Barbara to join the Black Eagle Society and become Dr. Cyanide. *'End Of The Flight, Case #13 in Townville:' For Evan's dismay, Barbara returned to Townville even after having said that she would be gone for good, but not without getting involved in another murder investigation. In the plane in which she returned, she sat next to a plane seat which contained the dead body of Uriel Valster, a man who Barbara did not even know. She was interrogated twice but said that she didn't know the victim and that she could have been a thief but surely not a murderer. She was not a strong suspect and was determined to be innocent when Mark Neil was arrested for the crime. The next day, Barbara said that she had lost her passport at the airport, so the team had to go and look for it. When she was given her passport back, she said that she had decided to stay in Townville and promised not to steal anything ever again. The team wouldn't notice it until Divine Justice, but in this case Barbara left secret microphones in the police station when she was called for interrogation. This way, she started knowing everything about the team's investigations, talks, and everything they did. *'Sudden Death, Case #27 in Townville:' During the murder investigation of Florence Adams in a tennis court, the team interrogated Megan Alkala since the crime scenes belonged to one of her subsidiaries, Jade River Fitness. Megan said that Barbara had been using the tennis court recently and as she used to be a professional thief, she suggested that she should be treated as a suspect in their investigation. She was interrogated but she said she didn't know Florence so she couldn't help them. The team talked to her again when she was seen at the crime scene but once again, she was not the killer since the true culprit had been Lyla Trebish, the girl who worked at the canteen. The next day, Barbara was involved in some disturbances at the tennis court so they had to tell her to calm down and then look for her Jade River Fitness membership card. *'Dress The Veins, Case #39 in Townville:' When the murder of Paula Thomas was being investigated, the team thought that the killer had received help from an accomplice in the building next to the crime scene. Barbara lived there, so they talked to her just in case she knew something. She said she knew anything and that all the times she had been interrogated were enough to prove that she was not a killer. They interrogated her again about some evidence but she was losing her patience and just waited for the police to leave. She was not the killer after all; the one who had killed Paula was her colleague, the barber Miguel Llanos. The next day, Natasha Dakes tried to blame a theft on Barbara since she was angry from the time when she had been her brother's girlfriend. However, Lindsey Vain said that it was probably not her and told her to leave it alone since the "stolen object" had been found and repaired by the player. *'Yacht Lovers, Case #53 in Townville:' Barbara had to be interrogated one more time after Lindsey Vain traced a flare gun to her with its serial code. It had been used as the weapon to kill Mike Richmond at the Love Yachts Tour. Casually, Barbara had gone to the tour as well with Orlando Edra, who was her boyfriend at that time (and who also knew that she was Dr. Cyanide). She said that she had sold the flare gun in a website long ago and she didn't know who it belonged now. She also came to the headquarters later to say that her yacht had disappeared. In fact, Orlando was in it now with Octavius Keys, his ex-boyfriend. Orlando managed to seduce him again and they were boyfriends again, so Barbara said that she didn't want to see Orlando ever again. Barbara made a big mistake this time. She had obtained Evan Day's cellphone number due to her participation in the Black Eagle Society, or maybe with the microphones she'd left at the HQ. She only called his mobile when she used her voice changer to speak as Dr. Cyanide. During this case, she called him to say that Tiffany Granell was in a yacht about to fall from the waterfall. Since she was desperate to save the girl's life, she didn't think clear and called his cellphone anyway, which Evan found extremely strange since he would've never told Barbara (a woman he'd only seen a few times only as a murder suspect) what his phone number was. He asked how she'd got his number and she said that it was "not important now". Tiffany was saved by Evan just in time. The murder investigation got to an end with the arrest of the killer and the victim's ex-wife, Vivian Richmond. The next day, Barbara went to the HQ again to ask for help to find a blue lipstick she'd lost in one of the yachts. She tried to flirt with Octavius Keys as she had a thing for gay and feminine men. Octavius, however, was only frightened and asked tha player for help. The player found her lipstick and she also said that she was a friend of some girls from the botanical garden who knew a lot about makeup (being one of them Jessica Newman). *'Bloodstained Race, Case #66 in Townville:' The team was devastated when Linda Farren was murdered on the racecourse of the Rally Race. They also knew that Dr. Cyanide's main target was Linda, and that they were one of the 10 racers. They found out that Barbara was one of them when they found her car key at the crime scene. She said she didn't know about the case and asked the team to let her know when the race would take place. They only talked to her once but all of the evidence pointed at her rather than the other 9 racers and she was arrested for Linda's murder. Barbara said that Linda had asked her to help her escape from the police (since that day she was being transfered from the psychiatric institution to jail) in exchange for money, but she neglected to pay her anything and said that she would even tell the police what she'd done. Seeing no other way out, Barbara ran over her with Calvin Hayre's rally car. Judge Gonzalez sentenced Barbara to 35 years in jail with no chance for parole. They found out that it was all a lie when they saw that Barbara was the true identity of Dr. Cyanide and noticed that she had killed her because that was her goal from the beginning. Barbara said that she was in fact Dr. Cyanide and that there was a feud between the Thacks and the Farrens (more or less what the team already knew) and that Linda's family had killed an ancestor of hers on the 27th of November in 1918. They realized that Barbara was more intelligent than they thought. Even if Dr. Cyanide was behind bars now, it was hard to think that Barbara was just interested in knowing how a man had died a century ago and they thought that maybe there was something else behind that ancestor's story for Barbara to go through such hard work. They were now determined to find out more about it. They also discovered that Barbara had asked Mirtha Gray (within the Black Eagle Society) to have Green Year Parade back to be able to perform her cyanide experiments on more dead flowers. *'Into The Eagle's Trap, Case #69 in Townville:' The team was now investigating the murder of Wanda Jamin and they found a note that Barbara had given to her, in which she said that she'd better not be planning anything bad. The team went to the jail to ask her what she meant and she said that Wanda had told her that someone special would visit her but Barbara had no idea of who it was yet. They also talked to her again when they saw that she'd sent voice recordings to Bryan Stefode about the police's investigation on the Black Eagle Society. Barbara said that Bryan was in fact kidnapped by Paul Waters at the time and that he'd listened to all of her recordings without telling her anything. Bryan had got to the voice notes later and that made him want to get revenge on Kate Lynn, who had first gave a hint to the team about who the "leader" of the society was. Barbara was not in fact Wanda's killer and the culprit was Marilyn Yanks, a person completely unrelated to the society's plot. The next day, Barbara called the police to ask for help since Wanda's "special visit" had already arrived and it seemed to be Linda Farren. It was in fact just Frida Larry, someone who only happened to look a lot like Linda and was impersonating her under Robert Jamin's orders. *Zygotes From The Afterlife, Case #70 in Townville: Frida Larry gave the team some information about the true Linda Farren. She told the team that the Thacks-Farren feud came in fact from Blue Coasts. Evan Day felt that it was necessary to know why Barbara had bothered to become Dr. Cyanide so Alan Smith decided to transfer the player to the Blue Coasts Police Department. Season 2: Blue Coasts *Deathblood Whirlpool, Case #10 in Blue Coasts: In this case, it is revealed that Barbara was currently the owner of several vacant lots throughout the district of South Coast, which she had inherited from her ancestor Reuben Thacks. See also *Bullets Above (case/dialogues) *Bloodstained Race (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content